Defiant Prophet
Defiant Prophet is a Mark IV Chilean Jaeger and an RP character conceptualized by Lord Vehk and now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Defiant Prophet is a homicidal lunatic who kills Kaiju for fun, for the thrill of killing of something stronger. History Debut: Three-Sided Fistfight of Pain Defiant Prophet first appeared when he was sent to New York City to battle against Thaloch and the Breach kaiju Leatherback. Defiant Prophet saw them both as major threats and charged to fight both of them, mainly focusing on Thaloch however. Defiant Prophet battered his fists against Thaloch, to which Thaloch rammed his club-like tail against Defiant Prophet's legs, causing Defiant Prophet to roll over. As Leatherback battled with Thaloch some more, Thaloch then fired his Hyper Breath against both he (Defiant Prophet) and Leatherback. Leatherback then took notice of Defiant Prophet too and then bashed both of his fists down against him. Defiant Prophet then punched at him repeatedly back. Leatherback roared in pain and then released an electric emission, hitting Defiant Prophet and disabling him, and causing him to fall over. Defiant Prophet then got back up and then leaped up and then tackled Leatherback from behind, then bludgeoning his fists against him over and over, up until then Thlaoch fired his Napalm Breath against Defiant Prophet and Leatherback, hitting them hard. Leatherback retreated and Defiant Prophet then rushed up, ignoring the flames and then bashes at Thaloch, though the damage against him is glaring. Defiant Prophet then beat down Thaloch some more to the point Thaloch passed out unconscious. However, before Defiant Prophet looked down at Thaloch for a few moments...and then prepares to strike once more, only then for his power to run out....he then fell over and short circuits, taking him down. Thaloch then took off, retreating. Bloodthirst in Bacolod Try To Halt the Persecution Ray Defiant Prophet was sent in to stop Shin Gojira from attacking a Japanese city; as Shin Gojira began to drain a nuclear reactor, Defiant Prophet began to gang up and bash his fists against Shin Gojira, but the Gojiran seemed to show little interest in fighting Defiant Prophet or have little care, simply bashing the Jaeger away with his massive tail and then firing his Persecution Ray at Defiant Prophet's chest, taking down the Jaeger. Cancel the Monster Invasion! Defiant Prophet later appeared in Himeji, where he was sent down to battle both Gokidon and Paraboran, but mostly fought Gokidon. Although he didn't get to kill Gokidon, Defiant Prophet contributed to the defeat of the monsters by repeatedly beating Gokidon with his fists. Even as Gokidon did his Earthquake Shuffle, Defiant Prophet still kept beating him over and over. Soon Gokidon and Paraboran retreated due to the combined efforts of the Jaeger and Captain Ghidorah. Defiant Prophet was glad, but disappointed that he didn't get to kill them, or at least give them a savage beating. Abilities & Weapons * Fists: While Defiant Prophet has other weapons, Defiant Prophet prefers to rely on his fists for combat more. His fists are hard and heavily armored and they can inflict major pain and damage against his opponents. He can also repeatedly bash them like battering rams and tear down very strong structures with them. Trivia *Defiant Prophet was originally used by Lord Vehk and now belongs to Gallibon the Destroyer (after the two had an agreement that is). *Defiant Prophet's usage of his fists as his only weapons comes from a conversation between Gallibon the Destroyer and Lord Vehk. Gallibon asked Vehk what were Defiant Prophet's original weapons, to which Vehk answered that he only used his fists before getting destroyed in his original usage (as before being used by Gallibon, Defiant Prophet was simply a Jaeger that was destroyed by Gladiator Bombshell.) Gallibon was originally going to improvise and give Defiant Prophet new weapons, but then decided to take it literal and make his fists his only real weapons. *Defiant Prophet was originally going to be a "female" Jaeger, but then was changed to "male" personality. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Jaegers Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Mecha Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)